warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Leugens
Overzicht boeken: Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Verschijningsvolgorde boeken Welkom bij Leugens, het tweede boek uit "Vlokken Van Bloed"!! Zoals jullie weten heeft de patrouille na Papaverpoot's dood een tijdje bij de Stam der Waterstromen geleefd. Maar Snelpoot moet haar beste vriend Klimop nu achterlaten, en zelfs Stormpoot beseft dat hij gehecht is geraakt aan Steenspreker... Bovendien doen de drie nestgenoten een afschuwelijke ontdekking die hun leven voorgoed veranderd. Avondpoot (overleg) 7 okt 2016 15:59 (UTC) Proloog "Vaarwel, Klimop." Snelpoot raakte de neus van haar geliefde aan. Klimop murmelde wat en wreef zijn wang tegen haar kaak. Hun gesnor verstomde. De twee katten keken zwijgend in elkaars groene ogen voor ze zich omdraaiden."Ik zal je missen, Snelpoot." mauwde Klimop voor hij de richel af sprong en de grot die zijn kamp moest voorstellen indook. Steenspreker, een jonge roste poes, gaf Stormpoot een lik."Goede reis, hé." mauwde ze glimlachend. Stormpoot gromde humeurig en boog zijn kop. Snelpoot snorde even. Haar broer zou het nooit af leren bot te zijn, maar ze gaf om hem. Het groepje katten waarmee ze de afgelopen manen had doorgebracht maakte zich klaar voor het vertrek. Snelpoot kon niet wachten om haar holgenootjes Spitspoot, Vederpoot en Plukpoot terug te zien. Haar flank scheurde zowat open van de pijn toen ze begon te wandelen. Vlak voor hun vertrek had een woeste bergleeuw genaamd Scherptand de Stam weer eens aangevallen. Snelpoot wenste dat ze Scherptand had kunnen doden, maar dat was niet gebeurd. Haar flank trok samen en ze klemde haar kaken op elkaar. Ze was van de veilige richel waarop ze stond gevallen, en Scherptand had een tijdje met haar zitten spelen voor hij haar flank had opengereten aan een stalagmiet. Haar milt was beschadigd, en het zou nog een tijdje duren voor ze weer normaal kon rennen. Naar de avond toe hadden ze het einde van het gebergte bereikt. Snelpoot volgde haar andere broertje, Briespoot, omlaag langs de helling. Briespoot's vriendin Papaverpoot was gestorven tijdens de reis. Op het donderpad had ze een jong proberen redden door haar naar de berm te gooien, wat tot haar aanrijding had geleidt. Snelpoot had nog steeds het verschrikkelijke beeld van bloed en vlees op het roodgekleurde donderpad op haar netvlies gebrand, en Papaverpoot's gil zou voor eeuwig in haar hoofd geprent zijn. Het ergste van het offer was nog dat het jong haar nek had gebroken omdat Papaverpoot geraakte werd toen ze het naar de overkant gooide, wat waarschijnlijk een hevige schokgolf had gegeven. Snelpoot schudde haar kop en gleed de laatste paar vossenlengtes omlaag. Ze zou blij zijn om haar moeder, Honingklaver, en haar vader Grijssteen terug te zien. Zelfs Zachtvlek, een poes die haar verzorgd had, had ze gemist. Ze dacht aan Hazelpoot, Vederwilg's zusje. Wat zou Vederwilg blij zijn om haar terug te zien! Enkele dagen later, vlak bij het Windterritorium. "De heide is in zicht!" gilde Zachtlicht. De krijger begon te rennen en al gauw volgde de rest haar voorbeeld. Tot hun trots was de grond nog vochtig van de vele regenbuien. Ze waren op reis vertrokken om een nieuw territorium te vinden, en toen had het opeens geregend en hadden ze besloten terug te keren naar hun vertrouwde Clans. De patrouille draafde door tot bij Vierboom, waar ze afscheid van elkaar namen."Vaarwel Zachtlicht. Vaarwel Helderblik." Snelpoot raakte de neuzen van de oudere krijgers aan en wendde zich tot Vederwilg."Ik hoop dat ik je gauw weer zie!" mauwde ze. Vederwilg knikte met warme ogen voor ze het Schaduwterritorium inglipte. Papaverpoot uit de SchaduwClan zou naast haar moeten hebben gelopen. Helderblik ging het Donderterritorium in en Zachtlicht duwde haar zwijgzame leerling, Slankpoot, voor zich uit naar Rivierterritorium. Slankpoot was een dochter van Waterster, de RivierClanleider. Nu waren alleen Snelpoot, Briespoot en Stormpoot nog over."Laten we terug naar huis gaan." mauwde Briespoot. De drie nestgenoten trippelden over het hoogland, de zon scheen minder fel dan vroeger en de heide geurde naar lavendel en honing. Toen ze eindelijk het kamp bereikten konden ze hun geluk niet op. Hoofdstuk 1 Stormpoot keek met een glimlachje achterom. Ze waren thuis! Eindelijk! Het was een lange reis geweest, maar nu zou hij Vederpoot terug zien. En Appelkit en Muiskit. Zouden zij al leerlingen zijn? Stormpoot ging als eerste het kamp binnen, gevolgd door Snelpoot en Briespoot. Even was de hele WindClan stil. Dan begonnen ze te juichen."Je bent terug!" snorde Honingdrup. Muiskit en Appelkit stuiterden vrolijk rond, terwijl Vederpoot verrukt kwam aanrennen met haar broers op de hielen. Stormpoot ontdekte ook het vreemde jong, het poesje dat sindsdien bij Zachtvlek, Appelkit's en Muiskit's moeder. Zij en Rooswolk hadden beiden erg goed gezorgd voor elkaars jongen."Hoe heet de kitten, Zachtvlek?" vroeg Snelpoot van op een afstandje. Stormpoot spitste zijn oren."Haar naam is Haaskit." mauwde Zachtvlek blij."Mooie naam." snorde Snelpoot op haar beurt. Ze liep terug weg en wreef haar gezicht tegen Honingklaver's nek."Ik heb je gemist!" mauwde ze. Swift, die verderop stond toe te kijken, kreeg een intrieste blik op haar gezicht en liep met gebogen kop door. Honingklaver snorde nog luider dan haar dochter en likte die over haar kop. Appelkit en Muiskit draafden gauw naar Stormpoot toe."We zijn leerlingen!" mauwde Appelkit- nee, Appelpoot. Stormpoot snorde luid."Mooi zo! Wie zijn jullie mentoren?" Appelpoot gebaarde vaag achter zich."Stekelvacht!" Muispoot voegde er gauw aan toe: "En Mistgloed." Stormpoot verstomde even."Mistgloed?! Ben je medicijnkatleerling, Muispoot?!" "Ja!" piepte Muispoot opgewekt."Goed gedaan!" riep Stormpoot. Zijn slechte humeur leek wel achtergebleven bij het donderpad waar Papaverpoot stierf. Waar hij had nagedacht hoe bot hij eigenlijk wel was. Maar toen hij besefte hoe gelukkig hij Appelpoot en Muispoot met zijn complimentjes maakte, besloot hij hen te laten zitten. Hij wou geen vrienden als hen, die zijn hart alleen maar op hol lieten slaan. Ze zouden hem stukje bij beetje aan zichzelf vasthechten tot hij er niet meer van af kon. Hij zou verliefd op één van hen - of nog erger, allebei - worden en Steenspreker zou vergeten worden in het diepste van zijn geheugen. Steenspreker... ''Het beeld van de kleine, sierlijke roste poes schoot door zijn kop. Hij zag haar ogen met de kleur van de storm, donkerblauw en grijs, als een draaikolk van de nacht. Hij zag haar fijn gevormde kop, waar aan één oor ontbrak door Scherptand's toedoen."Is er iets, Stormpoot?" vroeg Muispoot."Rot op!" snauwde hij. Hij draaide zich om en sjokte naar het leerlingenhol. Hij had wel zin in een goede, lange nachtrust. Tot zijn ontzetting lag zijn nest nu naast dat van Vederpoot, die hem met een glimlachje aankeek."Hè, sorry, maar Muispoot en Appelpoot namen alle plaats in.. als je wilt ga ik wel weg, hoor!" Stormpoot's oren begonnen te gloeien. Blijkbaar was zijn uitdrukking leesbaar geweest."Oh nee, laat maar zitten." mompelde hij. Hij plofte neer in zijn nest. Opeens voelde hij een ruwe tong over zijn schouder. ''Vederpoot wilt dat we samentongen? Kom op zeg! ''Hij gromde boos en schoof een stuk naar voren."Laat me slapen." Vederpoot mauwde iets stilletjes en ging ook slapen. Hoofdstuk 2 "Tijd voor de training!" Grijssteen porde zijn zoon wakker. Stormpoot keek op en gromde iets vragends."Snelpoot en Regenbries zijn al weg sinds dageraad! En net zijn Steenpels en Briespoot ook al vertrokken. Als ik me niet vergis hebben Appelpoot, Vederpoot, Plukpoot en Spitspoot òòk de volledige nachtpatrouille gedaan, dus jij en ik zullen ook eens moeten gaan trainen. Ik wacht je op bij de trainingsberg." Stormpoot knikte beduusd. Grijssteen ging weg uit het leerlingenhol. Vlug begon Stormpoot zijn pels glad te likken. De trainingsberg was een nieuwe plek. Een eind verder het territorium in had een patrouille een vers omgewoelde berg gevonden. Volgens hen hadden de tweebenen dat gedaan. Naast de berg lag de oorspronkelijke trainingskuil, maar die was een tijdje niet meer gebruikt toen Stormpoot's moeder als leerling was aangevallen door een adder. Nu, nu het Bladval werd en ze de hete dagen achter zich lieten, gebruikten ze hem weer. Desondanks was Lijsterster wantrouwig tegenover elke tweebeenactiviteit, en werd die kuil zelden nog gebruikt nadat de berg er naast was gekomen. Toen Stormpoot klaar was trippelde hij het leerlingenhol uit. Muispoot zat bij Mistgloed, die haar zachtjes kruiden in het hoofd stampte. Stormpoot gruwelde bij de gedachte. Grijssteen zat bij de kampingang. Tot Stormpoot's ontzetting zat Vederpoot naast hem, en tot zijn walging Haaskit ook."Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg hij niet erg vriendelijk tegen het jong."Ik ga mee!" piepte Haaskit arrogant. Grijssteen rolde geërgerd met zijn ogen."Zachtvlek staat er op dat ze met ons meegaat. Ze moet frisse lucht hebben, zegt ze." Zo te zien was hij het er helemaal niet mee eens."Aha." Stormpoot zorgde ervoor dat hij Haaskit een harde duw geeft in het voorbijgaan."Hé!!" piepte ze beledigd. Stormpoot stak zijn tong uit en volgde zijn mentor het kamp uit, waarbij hij er voor zorgde er zo sterk en ervaren uit te zien als hij maar kon. Haaskit was sloom en ze struikelde steeds. Vederpoot was doodsstil, haar crème met bleekgrijze vacht gloeide in het licht van de zon, die nog laag aan de hemel stond en alle mistflarden verdreef. Stormpoot moest bekennen dat ze best knap was. Ze had ongeveer het schoonheids-niveau van Steenspreker, misschien iets lager. Hij had haar pas nu eens echt goed bekeken. De gestreepte poes had lange poten, rechte snorharen en heldere, amandelvormige ogen. Haar staart hield haar mooi in evenwicht en ze wist Grijssteen en zijn leerling goed bij te houden. Tot Stormpoot's voldoening zag hij dat ze al even hatelijk naar Haaskit keek. Ze versnelde haar draf en ging naast Stormpoot lopen."Waarom moet die irritante kit per se mee?!" gromde ze. Stormpoot mompelde instemmend."Ik wed dat ze gewoon stikt dat ze liegt. Alsof Zachtvlek kittens vrijwillig naar buiten zou sturen! Dat is tegen de krijgscode. Bovendien voelt dat verwaande jong zich verheven boven ons!" Vederpoot knikte."Inderdaad. Niet dat ik niet tegen niet-clankatten kan, maar zij doet echt alsof ze beter is dan ons. Ze mag wel wat respect tonen na wat we voor haar gedaan hebben!" De twee leerlingen zwegen de rest van de tocht. Toen de zon al wat hoger kwam en alle laatste resten vocht waren verdampt, bereikten ze de trainingsberg. Stormpoot herkende Snelpoot en Regenbries, Spitspoot en Plukpoot, Appelpoot en Stekelvacht, en ten slotte Briespoot en Steenpels. Toen hij, Vederpoot, Haaskit en Grijssteen de berg bereikten, vertrokken Appelpoot, Stekelvacht en Plukpoot."Wij zijn klaar met trainen." maakte Stekelvacht bekend in het voorbijgaan. Hij gaf Grijssteen een knikje en liep met Plukpoot en Appelpoot op de hielen de kuil uit, terug naar het kamp. Briespoot en Steenpels vertrokken even later ook, zodat alleen Spitspoot, Vederpoot, Haaskit, Stormpoot, Snelpoot en Grijssteen achterbleven."Zo." Ze keken elkaar even aan. Regenbries begon: "Wat denken jullie van-" In een regen van brokken aarde spatte de berg uit elkaar. Snelpoot gilde het uit en Haaskit rende krijsend weg in de richting van het kamp. Regenbries grauwde, wenkte Spitspoot en Vederpoot en vloog achter het jong aan. Snelpoot zocht Stormpoot's blik. Grijssteen, die aan de andere kant van de exploderende berg stond, riep de namen van zijn jongen. Dan kwam er een nieuwe explosie. Stormpoot voelde hoe hij omhoog werd geworpen door de kracht van de ontploffing. Vlak daarvoor voelde hij Snelpoot naast zich op de grond vallen met haar poten over haar kop. Hij voelde de lucht even langs zijn pels glijden, en hij rook zijn eigen bloed, dat in druppels rond hem heen zweefde voor hij begon te vallen. Met een smak kwam hij op de grond terecht, vlak voor de derde ontploffing recht in zijn linkeroor weerklonk. Het drong diep door, zo diep dat hij zijn trommelvlies ingedrukt voelde worden. Die kant werd gedempt, vlak voor hij niets meer hoorde. ''De tweebenen... wat doen ze met... hun bergen?... ''dan ging het licht bij hem uit. Hoofdstuk 3 Vederpoot keek bang achterom. De ontploffingen waren niet opgehouden. Ze zag wat hoopjes vacht liggen, en ze herkende Snelpoot, die aan kwam draven. Er droop bloed langs de zijkant van haar gezicht, en de klauwen van haar voorpoot waren verscheurd zodat het bloed er af sopte. Ze moest haar oog aan de bloedende kant van haar kop dichtknijpen om te voorkomen dat er bloed in zo lopen."Help!" riep ze."Stormpoot is geraakt!!" Grijssteen dook achter haar op. Hij sleepte Stormpoot met zich mee. Vederpoot's hart veranderde in een klomp ijs. ''Oh nee!!! ''Ze draafde naar haar vriend toe. Zijn ene oor was aan flarden gescheurd, zodat het leek alsof hij er nauwelijks nog mee zou kunnen horen. Zijn wang was opengereten en er ontbraken vlokken vacht uit zijn bloederige, verbrandde staart. Zijn schouder zat onder de schrammen. Die verwondingen zouden geen blijvende schade hebben, maar zijn oor was wel een probleem, dat kon Vederpoot zien. In de verte zag ze Lijsterster opdoemen met Mistgloed en Muispoot."SterrenClan's naam, wat een geluk!" ademde ze."Wat is er gebeurd?! We hoorden ontploffingen!!" schreeuwde Lijsterster vanuit de verte. Hij vertraagde zijn pas niet."De trainingsberg is ontploft!! Die achterlijke tweebenen hebben het licht-ontvlambaar gemaakt ofzo!!" gilde Vederpoot op haar beurt. Grijssteen liep al naar Lijsterster en de medicijnkatten om hen te informeren."Stormpoot is geraakt, zijn oor is uiteen gereten en Snelpoot is ernstig gewond." zei hij op gejaagde toon."Hee!!" riep Snelpoot beledigd."Ik heb NIKS!" snauwde ze toen Muispoot haar bloedende nek besnuffelde. Mistgloed ging aan de slag bij Stormpoot. Uiteindelijk stond Snelpoot toe dat het bloed werd weggeveegd. Inderdaad, zag Vederpoot. Haar verwondingen zagen er niet al te erg uit. Toen Stormpoot wat vaag op zijn poten kon staan vertrok het groepje katten naar het kamp. Vederpoot bleef achter met Lijsterster om te onderzoeken wat er aan de hand was. Lijsterster's waakzame ogen gleden over de graszoden."Hier heb ik ooit van gehoord..." mompelde hij."De hele aarde begint te beven... hij scheurt, katten vallen in de afgrond.. sommige oude tweebeendingen genaamd "Doodmakers" gaan weer in werking en geven een explosie..." mompelde hij. Vederpoot keek hem ernstig aan."Lijsterster... betekent dit dat de Clans in gevaar zijn?" Lijsterster hief zijn kop op en keek in de grijsgroene ogen van de jonge leerling."Oh nee, Vederpoot. Dit betekent maar één iets; Het zal niet lang meer duren voor iedereen dood is." Hoofdstuk 4 Snelpoot keek toe hoe Muispoot en Mistgloed vertrokken naar de Maansteen. De zon stond al hoog aan de hemel, en de twee katten hadden nog een lange tocht voor zich. Stormpoot was al wat beter, en ook Snelpoot's schrammen waren nauwelijks zichtbaar meer. Na Lijsterster's slechte nieuws over de aardbevingen, was de hele Clan in paniek. Er werden opslagplekken gemaakt voor het water, prooi werd massaal uitgeroeid en de kittens mochten de kraamkamer onder geen beding uit. Trainingen werden afgelast en alleen krijgers ouder dan dertien manen mochten naar buiten. "Mistgloed! Muispoot!" Lijsterster sprong de Vergaderrots af zodra de medicijnkatten het kamp binnenkwamen. Mistgloed kwam hijgend tot een halt en sprong naast Lijsterster op de rots."De SterrenClan heeft een profetie gezonden!" riep ze. Desondanks de situatie wist ze haar kalmte te bewaren. Dan begon ze de profetie te zeggen: "''Je dacht dat alles voorbij was. Dat alles vredig ging worden nu de oude tiran eindelijk dood is. Dat is niet waar. Je hebt maar drie dagen de tijd om je voor te bereiden op het einde van de Clans. Drie dagen om tijd door te brengen met degenen die je liefhebt. Drie dagen. En dan voegen jullie je allemaal bij de SterrenClan." Er brak na die woorden een doodse stilte uit in de Clan. Iedereen wisselde blikken uit."Dit geloof ik niet!" riep Snelpoot dapper. Iedereen richtte zijn blik op haar."Mijn zus heeft gelijk!" schreeuwde Stormpoot."Wij sterven niet! Wij blijven vechten tot het bittere einde! Wij zijn de WindClan!!" de hele Clan barstte los in gejoel. Iedereen viel de twee leerlingen bij, en zelfs niemand was boos op Mistgloed of Muispoot."WIJ ZULLEN OVERLEVEN!!" gilde Regenbries vanaf haar plek onder de Vergaderrots."Al moeten we onze territoria verlaten! Al moeten we naar de bergen trekken! Al moeten we katten opofferen..." viel Lijsterster zijn commandant bij."We vertrekken dadelijk!" Mistgloed maakte zich vlug verstaanbaar."Alle medicijnkatten kregen dezelfde profetie. De anderen zworen om hun Clan over te halen ook naar de bergen te trekken!" zei ze vlug. De Clan mompelde instemmend."Fantastisch. We verzamelen vast op vierboom?" vroeg Lijsterster. Mistgloed knikte."Dat klopt." Hoofdstuk 5 De WindClan vertrok de volgende ochtend pas, omdat er allemaal voorbereidingen getreft moesten worden. Stormpoot hielp mee. De twijgjes aan de weinige boompjes rond het kamp gingen net open, en de geur van bloessem, lavendel en heide was sterker dan ooit tevoren. Zelfs de slimste kat ter wereld zou kunnen zeggen dat het een prachtige, on-bedreigingsvolle dag was. Maar dat was niet zo. Stormpoot ging vlug naar Snelpoot toe met een bal mos tussen zijn kaken."Zou ik Klimop terug zien?" fluisterde zijn zus."Misschien. Ik hoop dat ik Steenspreker weer zie." Beide nestgenoten waren verliefd op Stamkatten, in tegenstelling tot Briespoot; wiens enige liefde Papaverpoot was aangereden op het donderpad. Toen de Clan Vierboom bereikte stonden de RivierClan, de SchaduwClan en de DonderClan al klaar."Wij vertrekken allemaal naar een apparte richting!" schreeuwde Schemerster Lijsterster toe."Wij gaan naar het Oosten, jullie naar het Noorden en de DonderClan naar het Westen. Het Zuiden is voor de RivierClan! Over vijf manen spreken we hier terug af, en dan zullen we kijken of de grond nog steeds vergiftigd is!" Er werd instemmend gemurmeld."Goed plan, Schemerster!" riep Lijsterster terug. Hij wenkte zijn Clan."Kom op." hij richtte zijn blik naar de horizon."Op naar het Noorden." Ze hadden al drie zonsopgangen gewandeld. In de verte werden de bergen groter en groter. Bossen lavendel groeiden op deze weelderige velden, de wind gierde in het rond en blies hun dunne pelzen - die nog niet bladkaal-dik waren - tegen hun magere lijven. Snelpoot babbelde opgewekt met Spitspoot, en Appelpoot, Muispoot en Briespoot waren ook gespreksgenoten. Stormpoot ging naar Lijsterster toe."Gaan we er vandaag nog aankomen?" vroeg hij."Natuurlijk. Reken er maar op dat de Stam ons in huis zal willen nemen. Ze hebben veel prooi, een grote grot en een gigantisch territorium. Een paar dertig katten meer maakt echt geen verschil. Haaskit kwam arrogant bij hen lopen."Ah, Goedenavond Lijsterster. Wat zijn de plannen vandaag?" Stormpoot moest zijn best doen om niet te snauwen naar het irritante jong. Lijsterster's pupillen vernauwden zich."Ah, Haaskit. Sinds wanneer ben je Clancommandant?" Haaskit kreeg een kop als vuur. Ze slikte moeizaam van de schaamte; maar bleef toch koppig met hen lopen."Lijsterster, zo'n taal duldt ik niet!" zei ze streng. Stormpoot moest gnuivend lachen en kon maar niet ophouden. Haaskit keek hem beledigend aan."Stomme muizenbrein!" grauwde ze. Ze haalde haar scherpe klauwtje over Stormpoot's dove oor. Die klap had hij niet zien aankomen. Onverwachts en vol instinct brulde hij zo luid dat verscheidene katten geschrokken omkeken. Haaskit gilde het uit toen de kater blindelings heen en weer begon te slaan in een poging haar te verwonden. Het gewonde oor van Stormpoot was weer gaan bloeden, en zijn ene oog was verblind door het rode spul. Hij grauwde en schreeuwde en probeerde Haaskit open te rijten. Uiteindelijk wist hij het jong te raken; maar niet met zijn klauwen. Hij gaf haar zo'n harde mep mijn zijn kop dat ze enkele konijnenlengten ver vloog voor ze met een hysterische gil op de heidegrond terecht kwam."Stormpoot!!" gilde Zachtvlek."Waar denk je dat je mee bezig bent?!" ze sprong naar voren om haar pleegdochter te helpen."Laat, Zachtvlek." beval Lijsterster kil. Zachtvlek verstijfde en keek haar leider ongelovig aan."Lijsterster," zei ze gedecideerd,"Dit jong is aangevallen door een bloeddorstige leerling! Ze moet HULP krijgen!! Muispoot!! Muispoot!!" ze keek heen en weer op zoek naar de medicijnkatleerling."Hou op!" zei Vederpoot ijzig. De crème-grijze leerling keek Zachtvlek vol onderdrukte razernij aan."Zachtvlek, dit jong overtreedt de krijgscode! Ze valt Clangenoten aan, ze doet alsof ze beter is, ze heeft geen respect voor haar ouderen en bemoeit zich met dingen die haar niet aangaan. Ik zou haar moeten verbannen!" er klonk een stilte na die woorden."Lijsterster," Avondwolk drong naar voren."Lijsterster, waar denk je aan?! Als wij dit jong achterlaten, zijn we geen haar beter! Dan overtreden wij de krijgscode net zo goed..." Steenpels ging naast zijn partner staan."Ze heeft gelijk. Er moet een andere optie zijn. Avondwolk," hij wendde zich tot de donkerbruine poes."Weet je Regen nog? En Blad? En Vlam? De eenlingen die hier leefden, toen wij nog leerlingen en zij kitten waren?" Avondwolk knikte."Ja, dat weet ik nog. Denk je dat zij voor dit ongehoorzame jong zullen zorgen?" Steenpels antwoordde: "Het valt te proberen." Lijsterster keek nadenkend van de jammerende Haaskit naar de twee oudere krijgers."Oké, ik ga akkoord. Snelpoot, Spitspoot, Vederpoot, Stormpoot en Briespoot. Willen jullie Haaskit naar die schuur daar verderop brengen en alles uitleggen?" Stormpoot gloeide van trots."Zeker!" zeiden hij, zijn nestgenoten en zijn twee holgenoten in koor. De vier leerlingen renden door terwijl Vederpoot en Snelpoot Haaskit aan haar nek- en buikvel vasthielden. Het jong krijstte en spartelde en gilde zo luid als ze kon; maar ze was niet geschikt voor het krijgersleven en was te ver gegaan. Eenmaal bij de schuur werden ze tot stilstand gebracht door een lapjeskater, een amberen-cyperse poes en een blauwgrijze zilveren cyperse kater."Ik ben Vlam, en dit zijn mijn broers Blad en Regen." zei de poes."Wij zijn Snelpoot, Vederpoot, Briespoot, Stormpoot en Spitspoot." zei Vederpoot vlug."Deze kitten is ongehoorzaam, maar wij kunnen haar niet achterlaten als straf en we moeten door! Kunnen jullie voor haar zorgen? Ze heeft geen melk meer nodig. Haar naam is Haaskit, maar ik neem aan dat jullie haar Haas-" "Nee!" riep Blad woest."Nee, sorry.." fluisterde Vlam."Dit kunnen we ècht niet doen." sprak Regen. De leerlingen knikten en liepen terug."Nope. We zullen haar moeten houden." mauwde Snelpoot."Oké, dan straffen we haar. Ik zal het nu met Regenbries bespreken terwijl we doorlopen." zei Lijsterster. De Clan vertrok weer. Eindelijk zal ze begrijpen hoe een echte Clankat zich moet gedragen, ''dacht Stormpoot opgewekt. Stormpoot was dolgelukkig toen ze eindelijk een goed stuk de bergen in waren getrokken. Tot zijn voldoening zag ze dat er hier en daar bomen en bossen weelderig gras groeiden, tussen de rotsen. Hij ontwaarde zelf wat miezerige struikjes, mos en klimop. De zon was al wat lager aan de hemel, bijna verdwenen achter de hoge bergtoppen. De WindClan trok nu door een groot ravijn. Haaskit jankte dat haar poten pijn deden, maar alleen Muispoot gaf haar zo nu en dan een bemoedigend woordje zoals "We zijn er bijna, Haaskit!" of "Verse prooi, Haaskit! Hopen!". Stormpoot grijnsde. Wat Haaskit niet wist was dat de Stamkatten de modder die ze als kameouflage gebruikten niet van hun pels likten... ze namen iedere avond een zwembeurtje in een grote poel die de hele dag verwarmd werd door de zon. Hij stond net op de goede plek zodat er tijdens heel warme dagen stoom uit op steeg. Zij zouden vast en zeker ook moeten, omdat Steenspreker en al haar voorgangers hygiëne erg belangrijk vonden in hun grot. Ze zagen en daarbij ook niet uit; met samengeklitte pelzen, gebroken klauwen, bebloedde poten en magere gezichten. Hun ribben waren goed zichtbaar en hun ogen lagen diep in hun kassen, maar desondanks haar zwakte was de WindClan spichtig als altijd. In de verte werd het gebulder van de waterval hoorbaar. Dit deed Stormpoot denken aan Steenspreker; de poes die hij een maan geleden had ontmoet toen hij op reis was met zijn nestgenoten en wat katten van andere Clans. Ze waren een tijdje bij de Stam Der Waterstromen gebleven, waar hij de heler had ontmoet. Steenspreker was heel jong geweest, al had ze Stormpoot verklapt dat uiterlijk bedroog. In feite was ze al 8 seizoenen oud! Stukken ouder dan Stormpoot dus, die slechts acht manen was. Hij wist dat Snelpoot even hard hunkerde naar Klimop als hij naar Steenspreker. Toch hoopte hij dat er niets ergs was gebeurd. Steenspreker was de heler van de Stam geweest voor vele, vele seizoenen, en het was al lang tijd voor haar om opgevolgd te worden. Opeens werd de gehele WindClan omringd door een stuk of tien Grotwachten en drie prooijagers. Stormpoot's oog viel op Steenspreker, die bij hen was als Grotwacht. Haar roste pels glansde mooier dan ooit, en haar afgerukte oor werd gemaskeerd door de schaduw waar ze half instond. De ogen met de kleur van een kobaltblauw meer tijdens een storm fonkelden als sterren toen ze de katten herkende."WindClan!" de kreet galmde over de rotsen en was al van ver hoorbaar. Even later klonken er nog meer dravende pootstappen. Stormpoot herkende Klimop, Snelpoot's minnaar, en zelfs een paar kittens die hij had zien spelen. Zij waren nu vast en zeker zalzijns. En nog beter, hij wist bijna zeker dat het Steenspreker's laatste nestje jongen was. Hij had hun namen ooit eens gehoord. Ze heetten Sneeuw, Drup en Amber. Amber had veel weg van Steenspreker; met haar amberen (crème en roodbruine) cyperse vacht en haar brilliante, grijze ogen. haar volledige naam was Amber Die Verhard Op Dode Boom. Haar zussen Sneeuw en Drup verbleekten bij haar, want zij beiden waren wit met blauwe ogen. Allebei doof, dus trainden ze als Grotwacht. Amber was een Prooijager. Normaalgezien zou Stormpoot straal verliefd geworden zijn op Amber, als hij Steenspreker maar niet had gekend. Haar moeder. Amber knikte naar hem. Steenspreker liep naar voren."Wat doen jullie hier?" vroeg ze met haar gladde stem."Onze territoria zijn vergiftigd." sprak Lijsterster."Onze Clans worden bedreigd. Onze families zijn niet langer veilig. Wij komen hier om vijf manen onderdak vragen, als het u lukt. Ik heet Lijsterster en dit is mijn Clan. Dit is mijn commandant Regenbries, en mijn medicijnkat Mistgloed met haar leerling Muispoot." hij sprak met veel voorzichtig respect tegen de heler van de Stam."Ik heet Steenspreker. Spreker Der Puntige Stenen. Maar jij, ''Lijsterster, mag ook mijn echte naam gebruiken. Als... leiders... onder elkaar." toen ze dat zei raakte haar staartpuntje Stormpoot's flank aan. Ze probeert hem te verleiden! Waarom? ''schoot het door Stormpoot's kop."Mijn echte naam is Vonkende Vlam Op Vuursteen. Of Vonkende." Stormpoot grijnsde. ''Ah... ze heeft het stiekem tegen mij. Slimme, Vonkende. Hoofdstuk 6 Vederpoot keek opgewekt de grot rond. Hij was gigantisch, maar de Stam was niet zo groot. Aan het uiteinde zag ze enkele poelen die er heel warm uitzagen. Ze kreeg zin in die warmte, maar nat worden? Nee, dat moest ze niet hebben. Steenspreker en Lijsterster gingen voor de WindClan staan, en de Stam verzamelde zich ook gauw."Beste Stamkatten!" zei Steenspreker."De WindClan die hier ver vandaan woont wordt bedreigd, verstoten en vernietigd. Wij beschermen ze! Wij zorgen voor ze en jagen met en voor ze! Zij overnachten hier. Maar eerst wil ik wat regels duidelijk maken voor de Clankatten. En er zijn ook wat Stamkatten die er aan herrinnerd moeten worden." Haar blik gleed naar vier uitbundige Zalzijns die zich gierend van het lachen aan elkaar vastklampten."Kittens verlaten de grot NOOIT. Je jaagt alleen als het je wordt opgedragen. Zalzijns verlaten het kamp alleen met een leraar. Kitmoeders blijven in de kraamkamer. Grotwachten en Prooijagers volgen bevelen gehoorzaam op. Lijsterster," ze gebaarde naar de WindClanleider,"Zal ceremonies geven als hij dat wenst." Lijsterster knikte en deed een stap naar voren."Het is tijd voor een krijgerceremonie." mauwde hij."Vederpoot, Plukpoot, Spitspoot. Kom naar voren." Vederpoot verstijfde van opwinding. Ze ging krijger worden! Na al die manen!!! Ze maakte een opgewonden hupte en draafde naar Lijsterster toe. Plukpoot en Spitspoot gingen aan weerszijden van haar zitten, terwijl Roosvlok trots naar haar jongen keek. Honingdrup en Dauwbries waren ook blij voor hun jongere broers en zusje."Vederpoot," begon Lijsterster."Je hebt zes manen lange training gevolgd. Je hebt gejaagd, gevochten en je Clan gediend. Wij slapen niet onder de hemelen van de SterrenClan nu, dus roep ik onze WindClan ouderen op." IJspels, Tijgerstreep en Vlekkenpels stapten naar voren. Poolwind volgde hun voorbeeld."Door gras en hei, door struik en bos, door meer en beek, wij blijven er. Langs smalle wegen, woeste bergen, gevaarlijke wouden, wij blijven er. Met wind en bries, met storm en donder, met bliksem en lichtflits, wij blijven er. Vol woest venijn, met liefde gevuld, slap gelachen, wij blijven er. De WindClan, voor eeuwig, voor altijd en nu." Het was een oud gezegde dat nog zelden in de kraamkamer werd verteld. Het was een strofe uit een lange tekst waarin alle Clans voorkwamen, exclusief de SterrenClan. Vederpoot herrinnerde zich alleen nog maar de tekst van de SterrenClan; Langs wolk en ster, langs witte maan, door nevel hoog en een regenboog, de zilverpels als een fonkelend oog. Geesten oud en Geesten jong, nieuwe ster en rode maan, volgende kit is volgende oudste, en volgende oudste is volgende kit. Generatie op Generatie, van kit tot leerling, tot krijger, tot oudste of commandant. Tot leider en tot SterrenClan. Zuivere hemel, Zuivere lucht, blijf bij mij tot mijn laatste zucht. Ze zei de woorden na elkaar in haar hoofd op, smekend dat de SterrenClan haar pad voor eeuwig zou leiden."Vederpoot. Van nu af aan zal jij Vederfluf heten. De SterrenClan eert je moed, je loyaliteit en je sierlijkheid. We heten je welkom als een nieuwe krijger van de WindClan." Lijsterster likte Vederfluf's kop. Zij ging vlug naast Snelpoot zitten."Gefeliciteerd!" zei de zilvergrijze poes opgewekt. Vederfluf snorde. Ze was zo druk met haar geluk bezig dat ze niet merkte dat de nieuw genoemde Plukstaart al naast haar zat, en dat Spitssprong aan kwam lopen."Vederfluf! Plukstaart! Spitssprong!!" gilden zowel de Clan- als de Stamkatten. Stormpoot leek verderop wel te stikken van jaloezie, maar Vederfluf wist dat ook hij al gauw krijger zou worden. Bovendien wist hij er een flauw glimlachje uit te persen, wat Vederfluf een grote prestatie leek. Hoofdstuk 7 Snelpoot keek naar Steenspreker, die nog wat laatste dingen zei tegen de Clankatten."Oké, nu gaan jullie - samen met mijn Stam - een zwembeurt doen in de poelen." ze gebaarde naar de dampende poelen aan de uitranden van de grot. Ze leken Snelpoot uiteindelijk wel aantrekkelijk. Een paar katten waren totaal verschillend van mening, ze krijstten van verontwaardiging. Toch gingen ze later mee naar de poelen. Snelpoot deelde een poel met Amber - een of andere Stamkat - , Briespoot en Stormpoot. Ze trippelde een beetje onrustig naar de poelen toe, en raakte het water met een poot. Het voelde heerlijk warm, bijna heet, aan en trok door tot diep in haar botten. Met een gelukzalige zucht gleed ze in het dampende water en ging ze neerliggen aan de rand, half op haar rug. Ook Stormpoot en Briespoot vonden de poelen geweldig. Amber keek hen geamuseerd aan."Wie is jullie moeder?" vroeg ze aan Snelpoot."Honingklaver. Onze vader is Grijssteen." Snelpoot gebaarde naar haar ouders, die met Vederfluf, Roosvlok en Zachtvlek in een poel lagen te genieten van het warme water."Aha, dat zijn aardige katten." snorde Amber."Ja.." zuchtte Snelpoot."Ja, dat zijn ze..." ze had al een tijdje geen contact meer gehad met haar moeder. Dat kwam vast doordat ze nu leerling was. Toch mistte ze de tijden dat haar ouders nog verantwoordelijk voor haar waren geweest. Het waren zorgeloze dagen geweest waarbij ze alleen maar at, sliep en speelde. Geweldige dagen."Steenspreker is mijn moeder." zei Amber prompt."WAAAT?!" gilden zowel Briespoot als Snelpoot. Stormpoot leek niet verrast."Ja!" lachtte hij. De drie leerlingen kletsten gezllig over het feit dat hun ouders belangrijke rollen hadden gespeeld in de geschiedenis van de Stam en de Clan."Honingklaver is blind. Dat heeft de Clan een goede twist gegeven." zei Stormpoot pompeus."Mam heeft Scherptand's oog doorklauwd!" pochtte Amber."Hij kwam seizoenen lang niet meer opdagen!" En als je van de duivel spreekt... klonk er een woest gebrul in de verte. Alles was een waas van chaos. Kitmoeders gilden naar hun jongen, Haaskit zette de boel op stelten en Lijsterster bracht zijn Clan naar een speciaal gedeelte holen in de andere kant van een wand, speciaal aangelegd voor gasten. Snelpoot sleurde haar broers achter hem aan. Net toen Stormpoot's staartpuntje in het hol was verdwenen sprong Scherptand de grot binnen. Hij brulde oorverdovend en ging achter de katten aan. Er klonk zacht gejank van kittens in de kraamkamer. Opeens zag Snelpoot hoe Klimop en Steenspreker samen met wat andere Stamkatten naar de Bergleeuw renden en hem aanvielen. Klimop werd kort na de andere Grotwachten weggemept als een lastig jonkie. Snelpoot zag het bloed uit zijn mond vliegen, het tere vlees van zijn buik opengereten worden. Ze gilde het uit van angst en verdriet toen hij neersmakte op de grond en zijn uitgeveegde bloed de rotsgrond rood kleurde. Steenspreker beet diep door in Scherptand's poot, maar hij gaf haar zo'n klap, drukte haar tegen de grond en beet haar keel door. Stormpoot maakte een raar, stokkend geluidje naast Snelpoot. De andere Grotwachten waren ook dood. Allemaal. Scherptand sleepte een paar van hen mee en verdween uit de grot, alleen een bloedbad en gewonden achterlatend. Steenspreker zou onderhand al overeind gekomen moeten zijn, toch? Zij had toch ook negen levens? Dat was het eerste wat door Snelpoot's kop schoot. Het tweede was; Ik moet bij Klimop zien te komen. ''Ze schoot omlaag van de richel, Lijsterster's protesterende gil negerend, met Stormpoot op de hielen. Haar broer bleef staan toen ze langskwamen bij Steenspreker, en besnuffelde de roste poes. Snelpoot liep door tot aan Klimop."Klimop!!" jankte ze."Klimop!! Wees alsjeblieft niet dood!!" de zilte tranen stroomden over haar wangen, die al gauw doorweekt waren, en drupten op de grond en op Klimop's vacht."Klimop!!" huilde ze opnieuw."Nee!! Nee, nee, nee!!!" Ze klemde haar kaken op elkaar en boog haar kop, haar oren slap naar beneden hangend en haar ogen vol met tranen, die zo nu en dan uitliepen en omlaag gleden."Klimop..." haar stem was niet meer dan een fluistering."Laat me niet achter... laat me niet achter... niet nu... a...alsjeblieft..." Klimop's pels was besmeurd met bloed, maar hij wist één, woudgroen oog te openen."Snelpoot." fluisterde hij."Snelpoot, niet huilen. Doe me dat niet aan. Ik hou van je. Ik hou meer van jou dan dat ik ooit van iets kon houden." dan viel zijn oog weer dicht en werd zijn pels koud als ijs. Hoofdstuk 8 Stormpoot keek op van Steenspreker, naar zijn zusje die naast de dode Klimop zat. "Klimop..." kreunde Snelpoot."Klimop!!" Stormpoot keek gauw weer naar Steenspreker. Haar opengereten lichaam beefde even, maar werd toen slap. Toen begon ze te stuiptrekken. Weer stil. Nog één keer schokte ze, en dan was het stil voorgoed. Ze had nog even tijd om haar ogen te openen voor ze stijf werd en opnieuw verslapte. Dood. "Snelpoot heeft een shocktoestand." murmelde Amber."Ik heb heler-training gevolgd. Ik kan haar helpen, maar ze zal wel nog een goeie drie manen in het medicijnhol moeten blijven." Haar ogen waren grauw van de pijn om haar moeder, maar ze hield stand en deed het nodige voor haar gewonde Stam. Stormpoot voelde bewondering voor haar. Ze was zo dapper. Hij knikte."Oké." hij mocht niet laten merken hoe zeer hij aan Steenspreker gehecht was. Niet dat dat zoveel uitmaakte. Iedereen had gezien hoe hij naar haar toe rende. Verderop zat Haaskit luidkeels te piepen."JIJ DAAR!! Breng die walgelijke lijken weg! En jij, kleine," piepte ze tegen een jong dat groter was dan haar,"jij gaat dat bloed afwassen!!" De jongen doken bang weg voor haar maaiende klauwtjes."EN VLUG EEN BEETJE!!!" Lijsterster hield de wegrennende jongen tegen en hield ze beschermend onder zijn voorpoten."Haaskit, nu je het over hebt... Regenbries en ik hebben een gepaste straf voor je gevonden. Waarom ga jij niet eens dat bloed wegwassen? En voor zover ik weet zorgen de oudsten voor het begraven van de lichamen. Jij hebt de laagste positie in de Clan, dus verwacht ik van je dat je meer respect toont tegenover anderen en geen bevelen uitdeeld zoals een leider of commandant." Haaskit dook bang weg en begon met het water uit de waterval de vloer te schrobben met een bol kartelig, droog mos. Stormpoot liep naar de oudsten en de lichamen toe. IJspels en Vlekkenpels likten de bloederige vachten van Klimop en Steenspreker schoon, samen met drie katers van de Stam."Ha, Stormpoot." kraakte IJspels."Dit zijn Rijp, Adelaar en Spruw." ze knikte naar de drie katers, die Stormpoot vriendschappelijke kopjes gaven."Hallo." mauwden ze. Stormpoot knikte. Hij volgde hen terwijl ze Steenspreker en Klimop gingen begraven, maar zijn gedachten zweefden weg. Toen hij er weer met zijn zinnen bij was waren er twee keurige hopen aarde voor zijn poten. De rechtse was van Steenspreker. Stormpoot raakte de hoop aan met zijn neus."Ik hou van je, Steenspreker." fluisterde hij. Er waren drie manen voorbijgegaan sinds Scherptand's aanval. De vijf manen kwamen steeds dichterbij. Stormpoot zat te praten met Amber."Ga jij dan... nieuwe Steenspreker worden?" vroeg hij. De amber-bruine cyperse poes schudde haar kop."Nee. Drup of Sneeuw zullen mijn plaats innemen. Ik wil later kitmoeder worden." Stormpoot knikte."Oké." Er viel een stilte."Weet je.." begon Stormpoot moeilijk."Je moeder was de tweede kat op wie ik verliefd werd.." Amber keek hem zwijgend aan."Ik was een tijdje geleden verliefd op Vederpoot, daar zit ze. Bij de poel." Amber wendde haar kop af."Maar ... ik mocht haar niet meer. Ik heb haar daarna nooit meer gemogen, ook al smeekt zij mij om terug partners te worden..." Amber draaide haar kop weer om. Stormpoot ging verder: "Steenspreker heeft nooit een echte relatie met mij gehad... ik ben impulsief en jong. Maar nu wil ik een echte partner. Een partner die ik zelf zal begraven. Ik wil jou." Amber verstijfde. Haar pupillen vernauwden zich, en er kwam een frons op haar gezicht."Stormpoot... hoe-" haar stem stokte en ze moest moeizaam slikken."JE HEBT AL TWEE PARTNERS GEHAD EN JE BENT AMPER NEGEN MANEN OUD!!!" gilde ze opeens."IK GA NIET OP JE AANBOD IN!!!! ALS IK JE MAG GELOVEN, DAN... DAN... JE GAAT ME OOK GEWOON DUMPEN!! NET ALS DIE VEDERPOOT, EN MIJN MOEDER..." haar stem brak en ze leek laaiend op zichzelf."Amber-" "Ga WEG!!!" gilde Amber. Ze probeerde te vluchten. Stormpoot hield haar tegen."Amber!!" maar de cyperse poes ontglipte hem. Opeens kreeg Stormpoot een klap in zijn zij. Hij krijstte van angst toen hij tegen de grond werd geramd. Een jonge kater keek hem met vlammende ogen aan."BLIJF VAN HAAR AF!!" grauwde hij. Duidelijk een minnaar van Amber, dacht Stormpoot. Hij blies in het gezicht van zijn aanvaller. Amber keek geschrokken toe. Dan zag Stormpoot niets meer; de kater had zijn kop in een hoop mos en veren geduwd dat voor nesten bestemd was. Stormpoot spartelde verwoed en probeerde de kater van zich af te gooien, maar die hield hem stevig in zijn greep."Amber!!" krijstte hij."HELP!!" Zijn stem werd schril toen de op bloed belustte kater hem in zijn nek beet. Hij voelde de lange tanden in zijn vlees zinken. Hij voelde het warme spul over zijn nek sijpelen."AMBER!!!!" gilde Stormpoot. Opeens werd de kater van hem afgerukt. Het duurde even voor Stormpoot overeind kon krabbelen. De nog steeds verwarde Snelpoot en de nieuwe krijger Vederfluf hadden de kater in een houdgrijp, en zo te zien was Amber net in actie geschoten, ze stond recht overeind en haar klauwen hadden zich in het grind geboord. Zonder aarzelen sprong Stormpoot naar haar toe en drukte zijn neus tegen haar wang. Hij voelde hoe de poes begon te gloeien onder zijn aanraking, maar ze duwde hem niet weg. ''Het spijt me zo, Steenspreker. Hoofdstuk 9 Vederfluf ramde de kater naar het zalzijn-hol. Hij blies nog eens woest naar haar voor hij wegdook. Vederfluf voelde de sneeën die hij haar als laatste had aangebracht. Haar adem stokte even toen Elsklauw langskwam. Hij was zo knap. Het was voor het eerst dat ze het merkte. Zijn soepele spieren bolden op onder zijn dikke pels, en hij had een trage, diepe tred. Zijn staart zwiepte dreigend heen en weer."Hé, jij daar!" riep hij naar de zalzijn die Stormpoot had aangevallen."Als je het nog een maal waagt een jonge kat aan te vallen, dan gooi ik je voor de kraaien!" vreemd genoeg was er niemand die hem tegensprak. Hij heeft zo'n gezag!! ''dacht Vederfluf. Elsklauw draaide zich om en keek haar met warme ogen aan."Alles oké?" vroeg hij, veel zachter dan hij er uitzag."J..ja!" piepte Vederfluf. Ze werd helemaal rood. ''Heilige SterrenClan, ben ik verliefd? ''Elsklauw knikte goedkeurend. Bij het voorbijgaan streek zijn staart langs haar flank, en dat plekje begon te tintelen van vreugde."Hee wacht!!" riep ze. Ze draafde naar hem toe."Elsklauw.. ik.. ehhh..." Elsklauw glimlachtte haar toe."Ja, Vederfluf?" ze werd helemaal warm op de manier hoe hij haar naam uitsprak."Ik ehm.. ehh.. ik ehh...eheh.." stotterde ze. Voor ze haar brabbelige zin kon afmaken likte Elsklauw haar voorhoofd."Ik hou van je, Vederfluf." snorde hij."Al van het moment dat je geboren was. En ik zal altijd van je houden." Elsklauw en Vederfluf waren nu officiëel partners. Het was erg snel gegaan; vond Vederfluf, maar Elsklauw had altijd van haar gehouden en zij had het te laat gezien. Ze zag ook dat Appelpoot en Briespoot erg vriendelijk tegen elkaar deden. Hopelijk zouden ook zij gauw hun liefde aan elkaar bekennen. De WindClan was dolgelukkig met het nieuwe koppel. Jammer genoeg hadden ze ook tegenslag; namelijk dat de arrogante Haaskit leerling werd. Alle krijgers walgden van het idee om ''haar ''mentor te worden, dus had Lijsterster nog niets bekendgemaakt. Vederfluf hoopte maar dat Elsklauw het niet zou worden. Maar meteen na de bekendmaking van de leerlingenceremonie was er ook goed nieuws: Plukstaart en Varenloof hadden manenlang geheim gehouden dat ze partners waren, maar nu hadden ze het eindelijk verteld. Vederfluf vond dat al die nieuwe koppeltjes een goed voorteken waren; Nieuwblad kwam steeds dichterbij nu Bladval bijna over was. De Clan kon nieuwe krijgers goed gebruiken."Alle katten vergaderen voor een leerlingenceremonie!!" Lijsterster's stem galmde door de grot. De WindClan verzamelde zich rond Lijsterster en Haaskit, die na een stevig duwtje van Zachtvlek naar voren liep."Haaskit, zweer jij een goede leerlinge van de WindClan te zijn?" vroeg Lijsterster."D..dat zweer ik!!" piepte Haaskit stoer."Oudsten, kom naar voren. Jullie weten wat jullie moeten doen." Vlekkenpels, IJspels en Poolwind stapten naar voren. Dan begonnen ze een traditioneel vers op te zeggen: "''Jong en dapper, trots of stout, leerling jong of leerling oud, nieuwe krijger, nieuwe kit, bang of sterk en klein of groot, weer eens een nieuwe "poot". Langs wilde velden, heides groot, grote bossen, hoge nood, tweebeenpaden, meren, sloot. SterrenClan's licht voor eeuwig, voor altijd." Haaskit beefde van opwinding."Haaskit, van nu af aan zal je bekentstaan als Haaspoot. Jouw mentor.." Lijsterster's ogen gleden over zijn katten. Dan zei hij een naam. Maar het was niet Elsklauw. Het was niet eens hijzelf. Het was Vederfluf. Hoofdstuk 10 "Vederfluf?!" siste Snelpoot."Ssst." fluisterde Amber."Houd je met je eigen zaken bezig." Snelpoot's ogen begonnen te tranen en haar schouders schokten."Klimop-" piepte ze, "Je bent Snelpoot, je moeder is Honingklaver, je vader is Grijssteen, je hebt twee broers. Je bent Snelpoot, je moeder is Honingklaver, je vader is Grijssteen, je hebt twee broers!" siste Amber in haar oor. Ik ben Snelpoot. Mijn moeder is Honingklaver. Mijn vader is Grijssteen. Ik heb twee broers. Klimop is dood."Nee!!" piepte ze schril. Amber likte haar schouder."Gewoon doorgaan. Het komt goed. Echt waar." Ik ben Snelpoot. Ik ben acht manen oud. Mijn moeder is Honingklaver. Mijn vader is Grijssteen. Ik heb twee broers. Ik had een liefde, maar hij is nu bij zijn voorouders.."Waar hij veilig is." mauwde Amber. Het was alsof ze in Snelpoot's kop kon kijken en het kon weten wanneer zij aan Klimop dacht. Klimop is dood. Hij werd opengereten door Scherptand, en die zou hem met huid en haar opgegeten hebben. Hij vloog tegen de rotswand. Ik zag hoe hij bloed kotste. Klimop is dood. Het is mijn schuld. ''Ze begon te beven en haar tranen doorweekten de vacht op haar wangen. Ze smoorde een snik en drukte zich tegen Amber aan, die als een grote zus voor haar was."Hey.. het is oké. Klimop smeekte je om niet te huilen. Hij wou niet dat je hem dat aandeed. Weet je dat nog?" ''Klimop keek me aan. Hij zei dat ik hem moest doden. Hij had pijn. Ik kon het niet."Lieg niet tegen jezelf!" snauwde Amber, die weer eens wist waar ze aan dacht. Ik mis hem. Wat moet ik doen? Het is mijn schuld. Wat moet ik doen? Ik heb hem vermoord. WAT MOET IK DOEN?! Snelpoot schudde wild met haar kop."Ik ga even naar buiten!" mompelde ze. Ze strompelde de grot uit en draafde naar Klimop's graf. Haar tanden begonnen onophoudelijk te klapperen. Haar vacht kwam recht overeind. Hij ligt onder mijn poten. Ik had moeten sterven. Hij had moeten leven. Ik wou dat ik was gestorven. Als ik eerder was gesprongen, zou hij vast nog geleefd hebben. Het spijt me zo, lieveling. ''Ze kon nu helemaal alleen huilen. Ze wou alles uithuilen; haar hart, haar ziel, alles wat het uitgilde van verdriet. Ze wou Klimop levend huilen. Zou wou sterven. Opeens streelde er iets zachts langs haar flank. Ze opende haar glazige ogen en keek recht in die van Klimop. Zijn woudgroene blik glansde zacht en hij drukte zijn voorhoofd tegen dat van haar."Oh Snelpoot, wat ik er allemaal niet aan gedaan heb om jou te kunnen zien." fluisterde hij. Snelpoot barstte in tranen uit. Ze drukte zich tegen hem aan, lachend."Klimop!!" piepte ze."Ik heb je gemist!! Ik heb je zo gemist!!" Klimop's ogen werden zachter."Oh Snelpoot. Ik kan niet meer bij je blijven. Het spijt me, maar onze wegen splitsen hier. Vergeet niet dat ik van je houd. Altijd." Snelpoot knipperde met haar ogen."Maar-" tranen vormden zich in haar ooghoeken."Zie de waarheid, Snelpoot. De echte liefde bevind zich achter je, je moet hem alleen zien." dan vervaagde Klimop; het laatste wat te zien was, waren zijn zachte, donkergroene ogen. Snelpoot boog haar kop. ''Ik ben Snelpoot. Ik heb twee ouders. Ik heb twee broers. Volgens mij wilt Klimop dat ik met iemand anders ga. Maar wie? ze keek om. Achter zich zag ze Spitssprong speelvechten met twee zalzijns. Met de tijd. Ik vind hem wel met de tijd. '' Hoofdstuk 11 De vijf manen waren aangebroken. De WindClan maakte zich klaar voor vertrek."Ik zal je missen, Amber." mauwde Stormpoot triets. De poes schaterde het uit."Missen?! Dommerik! Ik ga mee!!" kraaide ze."WAT!!" gilde Stormpoot."Mee?! Met ons??? Als leerling?!" Amber knikte opgewekt."Ja! Lijsterster gaat me eenmaal in jullie kamp een echte krijgsleerling maken!" ze zakte in een sluiphouding en wiegde met haar flanken."Ik ga de beste jager worden van de Clan!" ze kneep haar ogen dicht en deed alsof ze dreigend blies. Toen de WindClan en Amber eindelijk hun territorium bereikten, zag dat er totaal anders uit. Gifvrij, als je Lijsterster kon geloven (wat natuurlijk de bedoeling was!). Er stroomde een brede, grijze rivier dwars door hun territorium heen."Hmm.." mompelde Lijsterster."Geen oversteekplek. We zullen moeten doorwaden. Haaspoot, ik stel voor dat jij je vastklampt aan die rotsen daar aan de zijkant. Je bent lichter dan de andere leerlingen." Stormpoot ontdekte nu ook dat hun territorium minder winderig was. Er waren hier en daar hoge rotspartijen, die er perfect uitzagen om op te jagen. Er waren vele muizenholletjes en zacht mos. Het enige probleem was de rivier."Oké, ik roep de volgorde om van hoe onze Clan zal oversteken!" riep Lijsterster."Eerst ik. Dan Regenbries. Mistgloed; Muispoot; Appelpoot; Stormpoot; Snelpoot; Briespoot; Haaspoot; Vederfluf; Plukstaart; Spitssprong.." hij ging door met namen opsommen. Stormpoot was blij dat hij als een van de eersten ging. Wachten was ondraaglijk. Lijsterster plonsde de rivier in en werd meteen opgezogen. Hij sjokte naar voren, moeizaam en met opeengeklemde tanden. Uiteindelijk trok hij zich uit de rivier met een zuigend geluid, en toen hij zijn achterpoten uit het water trok droop er modder en slijk vanaf."De bodem is kleverig, laat je leiden door het water!" riep hij achterom. Regenbries spetterde ook de brede stroom in, en ze hupte behendig heen en weer, om draaikolken heen. Ze bereikte de overkant gemakkelijker. Mistgloed begeleidde Muispoot naar voren, haar oren gespitst."We moeten uitkijken voor stukken drijfhout!" riep ze. Ze duwde Muispoot als eerste de oever op en krabbelde toen achter haar aan. Appelpoot ging samen met Stormpoot als volgende. Stormpoot viel met een plons in het water, dat zoog aan zijn langharige buikvacht. Hij worstelde zich naar voren, maar dat ging maar moeizaam. Appelpoot hielp hem een pootje en trok zijn poten los uit het slijk."Zwemmen!" riep ze boven het gebulder van de stroom uit."Laat het water je optillen!" Stormpoot deed wat ze vroeg en voelde zich meteen lichter. Hij peddelde moeizaam naar de overkant. Snelpoot en Briespoot volgden. Snelpoot werd wat onrustig door het geluid, maar Briespoot was een goed gezelschap en hij hielp haar naar de overkant. Stormpoot trok zijn zus de oever op met Briespoot's hulp. Haaspoot en haar nieuwe mentor Vederfluf - die erg geïrriteerd leek - sjokten ook door het water. Vederfluf keek nu en dan ongeduldig achterom. Toen ze de oever opkrabbelde hoorde Stormpoot haar mompelen: "Hoe eerder ik zwanger ben, hoe beter!!" Stormpoot snapte eerst niet waarom, tot hij zich herrinnerde dat zwangere mentoren hun leerlingen niet konden trainen. Hij hoopte maar dat hij niet als nieuwe mentor zou worden aangewezen, omdat hij tegen dan al krijger zou zijn. Plukstaart en Spitssprong bereikten de oever nu ook en gingen bij de andere katten staan. Een hele tijd later - het leek wel dagen - stond de WindClan eindelijk volledig aan de andere kant van de beek."Op naar het kamp!" riep Lijsterster. Hoofdstuk 12 "Amber, zweer jij een goede leerlinge van de WindClan te zijn?" vroeg Lijsterster, die trots als altijd op de Vergaderrots stond."Dat zweer ik!" riep zij."Dan heet je nu Amberpoot. Je bent volledig getraind, maar je zal later pas je volledige naam krijgen. Ik reken er op dat Stormpoot jou trainingen voor vechten geeft, en Snelpoot onze jachttechnieken." Vele krijgers stikten van jaloezie, vooral Klimopklauw die Amberpoot graag als leerling gehad zou hebben."Vanavond gaan we naar Vierboom, waar de andere Clans ook zullen zijn. Wij zullen verslag uitbrengen, net als zij. En tot mijn vreugde mag ik bekendmaken dat Snelpoot er weer helemaal bovenop is, natuurlijk!" Snelpoot boog verlegen haar kop. Stormpoot drukte zich tegen Amberpoot aan."Ik hou van je. We blijven samen voor altijd!" murmelde hij. Amberpoot knikte."Altijd." echode ze. De WindClan sprong de helling van Vierboom af. Tot hun opluchting waren alle andere Clans er ook, veilig en wel. Stormpoot ging op zoek naar Slankpoot, met wie hij zijn eerste reis had gemaakt. Jammer genoeg was zij niet mee."De SchaduwClan heeft zijn intrek genomen in een grote boerderij." mauwde Schemerster."Het was een prachtig natuurgebied, veel schuren en veel prooi. We hebben goede tijden gehad." Lijsterster knikte."Wij zijn naar de bergen getrokken. We hebben overnacht en gewoond bij een Stam die daar leeft. Er waren vele voedselbronnen. Ook wij hebben een goede vijf manen doorgemaakt." Waterster boog zijn kop en stapte waardig naar voren."Wij zijn naar de zinkendezonplaats getrokken. We hebben gezwommen in de zoetwatermeren daar in de buurt, en we hebben de zeevogels gegeten. De vis was er in overvloed. Onze tijden zijn geweldig geweest." Bladster, leidster van de DonderClan, deed haar verhaal als laatste."Wij zijn naar een ver woud getrokken," kraakte ze hees,"We hebben bosprooi gevangen, gegeten en gedeeld. We hebben onze voorouders in onze dromen ontmoet. Het was goed daar. Maar dit is onze territoria, hier bij de maansteen, en wij blijven hier!" de Clans op Vierboom juichtten. Stormpoot was toch wel opgelucht dat iedereen het er mee eens was dat ze hier gingen blijven tot het einde der tijden. Hij zou het vertikt hebben eeuwig in de bergen te leven. Stormpoot zag Snelpoot naast Spitssprong zitten. De twee katten lachtten met elkaars grapjes. Stormpoot trippelde rond en ging praten met de andere katten. Opeens zag hij zijn moeder. Met Swift, die weer eens hysterisch leek. Stormpoot besloot haar verdriet eens vanuit de bodem te onderzoeken. Iets klopte niet aan haar, dus luisterde hij hen af vanachter een struikje."...kan niet zo doorgaan!" fluisterde Swift gekweld."Ik hou van hen, Honingklaver! Ze zijn mijn jongen..." Honingklaver antwoorde koeltjes;"Swift, ik heb ze grootgebracht. Ik heb gelogen tegen iedereen die ik liefheb. Ik heb alles voor jou gedaan. Je wou dat ze een goede moeder kregen? Wel, die hebben ze gehad. Ik zie niet in waarom ze hiervan moeten weten. Laat het." Swift krabbelde met haar klauwen over de grond."Ze worden ouder! Ze horen het toch te weten.. ik wil OOK nog eens hun moeder zijn!!" Honingklaver blies dreigend."Je hebt ze weggegeven vanwege hun eigen veiligheid!!" grauwde ze."Als je ook maar één iets verklapt, dan.. dan gaat alles mislopen! Je kan NIET terugkrabbelen!!" Swift gilde het bijna uit van frustratie."Je weet niet hoe het is!!" krijstte ze."Je weet niet hoe het is om te zien hoe ze opgroeien, hoe ze knap en slim en geweldig worden, en dat iemand anders dat allemaal opeist!!" er rolden tranen over haar wangen."Ik eistte niets op!" siste Honingklaver."Stormpoot, Snelpoot en Briespoot hebben geen reden om het te weten. Ja, jij bent hun moeder, maar IK heb ze grootgebracht, en IK ben verantwoordelijk voor hen. Nee, Swift, ik ga er niet meer op in. Ga slapen. Je hebt het nodig." ze beende weg, en nadat Swift nog eens woest geblazen had liep ook zij weg. Geen van beiden had Stormpoot ontdekt, die nog steeds als verlamd achter het struikje zat en alles gehoord had. Hoofdstuk 13 Vederfluf liep blij met haar Clan terug naar het kamp. Alles ging goed! De territoria waren allemaal gifvrij en iets veranderd, maar dat maakte allemaal niet uit. Terug in het kamp zag ze Snelpoot, Stormpoot en Briespoot druk ruzieën. Dat gebeurde zelden."Jullie wisten het!" snauwde Stormpoot. Snelpoot en Briespoot schudden geschokt hun hoofden."Nee! Echt niet!! Waarom zouden wij het weten en jij niet?! Als we het al geweten hadden, dan hadden we het zeker verteld!" jammerde Snelpoot. Stormpoot aarzelde, maar knikte toen."Ik geloof jullie. Maar reken maar dat dit niet geheim blijft!" Briespoot's ogen gloeiden instemmend, maar Snelpoot leek onzeker. Uiteindelijk trippelde ze weg. Vederfluf bedacht dat het haar niet veel kon schelen. Ze trippelde naar Elsklauw toe."Hi." mauwde ze verlegen. Hij likte haar oor."Lijsterster!" riep Stormpoot."Ik wil een vergadering!" Lijsterster knikte. Stormpoot krabbelde naast hem op de Vergaderrots, en Briespoot ging naast hem staan."Katten van de WindClan!" riep Stormpoot."Er is een groot bedrog gebeurt in deze Clan!! Er is een grote LEUGEN geweest!! En IK heb hem ontdekt!" Lijsterster leek geschrokken."Stormpoot, hoe weet je dit?" vroeg hij, enigszins proberend zijn kalmte te bewaren."Ik ga het jullie vertellen!" siste Stormpoot."Lang geleden, voor onze geboorte, de nieuwste generatie, kwam SWIFT in deze Clan!" hij gebaarde naar de zilvergrijze poes, wiens ogen groot van angst werden."Maar SWIFT was zwanger!! En ze WOU HAAR EIGEN KITTENS niet hebben!" zijn ogen vlamden van walging en woede."DUS, weten jullie wat ze deed?!" enkele katten schudden hun koppen onzeker."ZE GAF ZE WEG!!! AAN HONINGKLAVER!! En aan Grijssteen!!! EN ZIJ BEIDEN WISTEN HIERVAN!!" Grijssteen leek oprecht verbaasd, maar dat kon Stormpoot niets schelen. Zijn "vader" had altijd al goed kunnen liegen."HONINGKLAVER HIELD ALLES GEHEIM!!" riep Briespoot woedend."ZE LOOG!! ZE LOOG TEGEN HAAR CLAN!!! ZE LOOG TEGEN IEDEREEN!!" Alle blikken werden op de honinggouden calico gericht. Haar gezicht zag er bleekjes uit, en Swift was wit weggetrokken."EN SWIFT, DIE HAD ZELFMEDELIJDEN!!! ZE JAMMERDE OVER HOE ERG ZE HAAR EIGEN KITTENS MISTTE!!! MAAR ZE GAF ZE WEG!!! ZE GAF ZE WEG!!" gilde Briespoot."En weten jullie wie die kittens zijn?!" grauwde Stormpoot."IK, BRIESPOOT EN SNELPOOT!!!" Het duurde even voor Vederfluf die woorden kon verwerken. Haar hersens maalden heen en weer en haar ogen werden glazig van de schok."Wat-" haar stem haperde. Elsklauw legde zijn staart beschermend om haar heen, en ze zag dat hij net zo geschrokken was. Snelpoot, Briespoot en Stormpoot... de jongen van Swift? Ze kon het zich niet voorstellen. Lijsterster leek nog erger verraden dan Briespoot en Stormpoot. Hij hield er niet van als er tegen hem werd geliegd."SWIFT!!!" riep hij."Kom naast me staan." de zilvergrijze poes krabbelde de Vergaderrots op."Wie is de vader?" vroeg Lijsterster ijzig."Een.. een zwerfkat.." fluisterde Swift. ''Net wat we nodig hebben, dacht Vederfluf. Die overloyale Stormpoot, met zwerfkatten als ouders? Dit zou niet goed uitlopen. Grijssteen stapte naar voren, zijn mond boos opengesperd."Ik-" begon hij. Stormpoot brulde het uit van woede. Hij sprong op zijn pleegvader, en reet diens keel open. Het bloed spatte op de zandgrond, en Honingklaver gilde gesmoord en schril."GRIJSSTEEN!!!" krijstte ze."GRIJSSTEEN!!! NEEEEE!!!!" Ze richtte zich tot Stormpoot, haar ogen wijd opengesperd."Wat doe je?!" jammerde ze."WAT DOE JE?!! IK HIELD VAN HEM!!! WIJ HIELDEN VAN JULLIE!!!" Haar tranen spatten op de grond en vermengden zich met Grijssteen's bloed. De grijze kater was al weg, vertrokken naar iets waarvan Stormpoot duidelijk niet hoopte dat het de SterrenClan was. Zijn ogen waren dof, en bloed droop nog steeds uit zijn verbaasde, half openhangende mond. Honingklaver snikte het uit en probeerde bij haar partner te komen, maar ze werd tegengehouden. Swift keek net zo geschokt naar Grijssteen's levenloze lijf. Vederfluf had het gevoel dat ze moest kotsen. Elsklauw drukte zich troostend tegen haar aan."Het spijt me!" riep Swift."Ik heb Honingklaver gemanipuleerd!!! Ik heb haar misleid waardoor ze de kittens innam! Het is niet haar schuld!! Dood mij!! Verban mij!! Doe wat je wilt!" Lijsterster's ogen kregen een ijskoude glans."Swift, je bent niet langer lid van deze Clan. Je hebt een moederkat misleid, je Clan verraden en drie jonge kittens verstoten. Als je na zonsondergang nog op ons territorium gevonden wordt, wordt je onmiddellijk gedood." Swift boog haar kop, sprong half glijdend van de Vergaderrots en draafde het kamp uit. Grijssteen's levenloze lichaam lag nog steeds in die poel van bloed, met een snikkende Honingklaver naast hem. Vederfluf ving Snelpoot's blik op. Ze keek vol doodsangst naar haar broers. Briespoot leek zijn kalmte wat te bewaren, maar Stormpoot was buiten zinnen. Oh SterrenClan, wat nu? Hoofdstuk 14 Snelpoot haaste zich door de geschokte menigte naar haar broers toe. Briespoot drukte zich tegen haar aan, maar ze schuifelde zijwaards. Ze wou naar Grijssteen toe. Ze wou haar moeder troosten. Maar Honingklaver was haar moeder niet. Ze waren niet eens familie. Als ze zou samentongen met Grijssteen, zou Stormpoot haar dan ook vermoorden? Zou hij haar ook aanzien als een verrader? Dus trippelde ze naar Honingklaver toe. Ze voelde Stormpoot zich schuivend verplaatsen, waakzaam op haar reactie."Moeder- ehm.. Honingklaver, bedoel ik..." Honingklaver keek niet op."Ik.. ik wou gewoon zeggen dat.. dat.. ik je altijd meer als een.. een moeder zal zien dan Swift ooit voor mij ge.. geweest is.." zei ze stilletjes. Honingklaver reageerde niet, dus liep ze met platte oren naar achteren tot ze tussen haar broers in stond. Een paar oudsten sleepten Grijssteen's lijk weg."Stormpoot, ik wil met je praten. Briespoot, jij mag ook mee." mompelde Snelpoot. Met gebogen kop schoot ze het kamp uit, met haar broers achter zich aan. Ze liepen tot bij de stroom. Snelpoot bleef hijgend in het water staan staren."Hoe ''kon ''je?!" fluisterde ze tegen Stormpoot."Hij heeft ons allemaal verraden!" siste die."Hij heeft ''niemand ''verraden!" jammerde Snelpoot zachtjes."Stormpoot, hij wist net zo weinig als ons!" Dit was dan het (spannende?) einde van Leugens. Reken maar dat Hebzucht al meteen gestart zal worden! Maar niet vandaag, eerder Zondag 16 Oktober (2016). Geef a.u.b. een mening hieronder in de comments, en vul a.u.b. de vragenlijst in! Wie was/is - naar jouw mening - het schattigste koppeltje? Stormpoot x Steenspreker Stormpoot x Amber Snelpoot x Klimop Snelpoot x Spitssprong Elsklauw x Vederfluf Briespoot x Appelpoot Honingklaver x Grijssteen Zalzijn x Amber Wie van Snelpoot, Stormpoot en Briespoot heeft volgens jou gelijk i.v.m. de leugen? Stormpoot Briespoot Snelpoot Vindt je dat Stormpoot gelijk had in wat betreft Grijssteen vermoorden? Ja Nee Mwa, hij heeft een punt... Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Vlokken van Bloed